The Legend of Zelda: Shards of Dreams
by darkmatt29
Summary: My first story ever and its about Zelda 7 years after Link defeated Ganon something else happens I mean after majoras mask tell me if it sucks i dont care if it does


**Hey people who probably found me looking up Zelda fan fictions I'm Darkmatt29 and this is my first story ever so if I suck at keep in mind this is my first so enjoy. oh by the way this is on ocarina of time not twilight princess to me classics are better.**

On a sunny beautiful day in Hyrule 7 years after Link defeated Ganondorf, Link was laying on the shore of Lake Hyrule with a fishing pole next to him.

After all this time he never found Navi. He searched through all of Hyrule and never found her. He now knew his once childhood friend is now gone.

The lake water was as clear as could be, there wasn't a cloud in the sky (except that one small cloud that drifted away from the others) and from time to time he see a Zora jump from the water and make a splash that would get Link wet.

Since the Master Sword was now at the temple of time and that his Kokiri sword was too small for him he only had his shied. Link sighed knowing that his life was now boring since he defeated Ganon. He needed some form of action in his life.

Soon Link drifted off and fell asleep. Suddenly the lake turned pitch black. The once clear lake was so black if you swam in it you couldn't see two inches in front of you.

The in the middle of the black, filthy water emerged Dark Link. He walked slowly across the water, making a vibration with every step he took as he stood in front of Link ,still sleeping like a baby.

Link eyes open slightly then in almost an instant he did a back flip and pulled out his shield.

"What's wrong hero?" asked Dark Link with a deep evil voice. Dark Link swung his sword and Link back flipped knowing he cant do anything else.

Dark Link then said "Your probably wondering how I'm still here." Even though Link doesn't care he can't talk so Dark Link who is so full of himself says "You see Ganon didn't create me. I was that one part of you that's evil and wants to take over Hyrule."

As shocking as that wasn't Dark Link then says "you might have defeated me when you had the master sword but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again." Then from the pitch black lake comes a bunch of black Zoras with red eyes.

Then Dark link got on Dark Epona (I'm making too many Dark reverences) and galloped off leaving Link with this mess to figure out.

Now not calling Link a coward but what are you suppose to do in that situation. I mean he has no weapons and he's out numbered and they look pretty strong and … what was I talking about? Oh yeah Link anyway he ran off like a coward while about 10 Dark Zoras were chasing after him.

Meanwhile at the market town it was as busy as usual and those two stores are always crowded with people. Then Dark Link with flying Dark Epona came into the middle of the market. Dark Link then said "People of Hyrule. I am going to turn this place into pure darkness and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Nobody noticed Dark Link and continued with what they were doing. Dark Link got angry and yelled what he just said. Again nobody listened soDark Link just went up to the temple of time, created a huge ball of darkness and shot it directly at the temple causing the temple to fall apart.

After all the dust cleared all you saw standing was the Master Sword in its pedestal thing I don't know what its called.

Then Dark Link made the biggest ball of darkness, even bigger then the other, but before he shoot it, good Link came out of nowhere pulled out the Master Sword and threw it at Dark Link hitting him right in the nuts. Having both the Master Sword and the darkness ball fall.

First the sword hit's the ground sticking upright in the stone pavement the and then the darkness ball hit's the sword pressurizing it until it shatters.

Having four different pieces fly in different directions killing the Zoras that were chasing him (you can see were I'm going with this.)

Link stands there motionless, overwhelmed what just happen, knowing he'll go down as the idiot who broke the Master Sword.

Suddenly, Dark Link bursts into laughter, saying "hahahahaha this is getting too easy. you broke the Master Sword hahahaaha, ow my balls hurt."

Link still stood there motionless as Dark Link said "well, see ya" getting on Epona and galloping off.

Link picked up the hilt of the sword knowing that him and all of Hyrule is completely screwed.

Then he saw a dim light from what's left of the Temple of Time. It did some spins and loops then it finally stops right in front of Links face. It was Navi! (yeah didn't see that coming… ok maybe you did. Shut up at least I have friends!)


End file.
